exodusrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodcutting Guide
Le Ultimate Woodcutting Guide Content #Basic Information #Axes #Trees #Locations 1. Stripping is a VERY good source of money if you're willing to put the effort into getting that cash! Woodcutting can be used for multiple reasons, such as Fire making and Fletching! Woodcutting is reliable on those 2 skills, and cooking if you'd like. But we have ranges for that. It makes you 559m (559000000) exactly, only if you follow this method step by step. From level 1 to level 99. You get 200k per a log you chop, so this is a big money maker for those who desperately need it! 2. Now there are 4 types of axes in the game of Exodus317. This is the Iron axe, you can use this at level 1! This is the Rune axe, you can use this at level 41! This is the Dragon axe, you can use this at level 61! This is the Inferno adze, you can use this at level 61 also! 3. There are 6 types of trees we will be chopping while on your journey to 99 Woodcutting. This is a Regular tree, you will start to chop this at level 1! Do this from level 1 to 15. 5 Logs. 1 million gp earned. 2,000 woodcutting experience. 500 exp per a log. This is an Oak tree, you will start to chop this at level 15! Do this from level 15 to 30. 15 Logs. 3 million gp earned. 11,000 woodcutting experience. 740 exp per a log. This is a Willow tree, you will start to chop this at level 30! Do this from level 30 to 45. 36 Logs. 7.2 million gp earned. 48,960 woodcutting experience. 1,360 exp per a log. This is a Maple tree, you will start to chop this at level 45! Do this from level 45 to 60. 106 Logs. 21.2 million gp earned. 212,000 woodcutting experience. 2,000 exp per a log. This is a Yew tree, you will start to chop this at level 60! Do this from level 60 to 75. 268 Logs. 53.6 million gp earned. 938,000 woodcutting experience. 3,500 exp per a log. This is a Magic tree, you will start to chop this at level 75! Do this from level 75 to 99. 2365 Logs. 473m million gp earned. 11,825,000 woodcutting experience. 5,000 exp per a log. 4. Here, I'll be showing you the steps of getting to the tree locations! 1. Click the " Skills " teleport. 2. Then click " Woodcutting ". 3. *These are Regular trees *These are Oak trees *These are Willow trees *These are Yew trees *These are Magic trees Now you're probably thinking, where are maples? 1. Click the " City " Teleport. 2. Click the " Camelot ". 3. Then head west until you see a maple tree. Sooner or later, you will be looking like this! Thanks for view my guide, hope you enjoyed! A comment and like would be greatly appreciated. 5 hours have been spent making this guide! - created by broken